


寅时

by zhuazhua



Series: 寅时 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuazhua/pseuds/zhuazhua
Summary: 天亮之前，我会一直陪着你。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 寅时 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	寅时

任务进行得很顺利，他们轻巧地从窗户爬进宅子，没有触发任何一道警报。冬兵几乎头都不回地甩出两把小刀，正插在监控的摄像头上，像一只豹子那样悄无声息地贴到了墙根。史蒂夫不即不离地跟着他，不合时宜地想起了自己之前在YouTube上看过的一个豹子吸猫薄荷打滚的视频。  
冬兵皱眉看了他一眼，似乎是不大满意他跟了过来，或许在他眼里这是对自己能力的不信任。他今天没戴护目镜，眉毛皱巴巴的显然颇为困惑，隔着一层黑色的面具，史蒂夫几乎可以脑补出他因为恼怒而下垂的嘴角。  
冬兵当然不会在任务途中停下来问他为什么要跟进来，他抓着爬满墙壁的紫藤老枝利落地爬了上去。史蒂夫脑子里又蹦出来一个画面，是奶凶奶凶大叫的小猫使劲抓着猫爬架磨爪子。  
还没等他为这个笑出来，史蒂夫忽然尴尬地意识到自己没法上去了——紫藤的枝条虽然结实坚韧，毕竟承受不住一个成年男性的重量，何况冬兵的那条左臂分量又是常人的四、五倍。被他这么爬上去一次，盘曲在一起的枝干已经有些松动，史蒂夫刚拽了一下就有墙漆的碎块和风化的石屑落下来，再爬上去一定动静不小。  
史蒂夫知道冬兵身上有爬墙用的铁索一类东西，但他的小豹子显然没打算拉他一把，早就潜入了窗户里。

史蒂夫默默地叹了口气，只好躲进树丛替他放哨。  
晚归鸟雀落在树梢上，史蒂夫在一片骇人的寂静中听到了树梢上积雪落地的声音。一片扑簌簌地轻微响动中，他自己因为紧张而粗重起来的呼吸声清晰可闻，心跳快如擂鼓，血液冲刷得耳膜几乎出现了幻听。  
这时是月初，一轮上弦的新月从疏疏落落的树枝间透出一点亮光。天晓不因钟鼓，月明非为行人，史蒂夫忽然觉得自己所做的一切、所坚持的一切都苍白了起来。真的有意义吗？  
不出五分钟——要不是腕上计时的手表他一定以为过了两刻钟那么久，他紧张兮兮注视着的窗口跃下一个人影，冬兵这次直接从窗口跳了下来，就地打了个滚。  
史蒂夫不知道他是用手臂绞断了目标的脖子还是用的小刀，总之他没听到一点异常的声音。史蒂夫赶紧站起来跟上他，一边观察四周动静，还得分神留意着冬兵有没有受伤。

冬兵却似乎有些犹豫，他示意史蒂夫停下脚步，瞪大眼睛转动了几下脖子，忽然冲着几米开外的树丛掷出了一把小刀。  
史蒂夫一惊，以为有什么危险，急忙蹿了一步挡在他前面。  
冬兵听着刀刃破空的声音，却没听到意料中刀尖刺入人体的轻响，那把匕首似乎扎在了树干上。他有些疑惑，史蒂夫把他向后一推，自己先举着手枪拨开了树丛。  
是一个七、八岁大的小姑娘。  
她穿着法兰绒睡衣，没戴帽子和手套，显然是从卧室里瞒着大人溜出来玩雪的。小家伙看到两个陌生人翻墙进来，吓得连哭都不敢了，她一声不吭地躲在树丛里，史蒂夫当时离她虽然不远，却也没有发现。  
她看到先前翻窗的那人要走，又急着想知道家里是不是出了什么事情，又冷又怕地抖了起来，不小心踩断了一根小树枝。冬兵按照成年人的身高投过来的匕首擦着她的睡帽险伶伶地飞过，她更吓得双腿像是灌了铅，逃跑呼救的力气都没了。  
史蒂夫和冬兵都是一呆，但后者只迟疑了几秒钟，就飞快地掏出另一把匕首。  
“住手！”史蒂夫低声喝阻，冬兵的动作停滞了一下，莫名其妙地看了他一眼，随即又扑了过去。  
史蒂夫和他扭打在一起，冬兵不知道他忽然抽了什么风，只想快点了结了树丛里那个麻烦离开——见者灭口，他向来是被这么要求的。虽然他一般不怎么会被人撞见，但偶尔有了类似的情况一定不能手软。  
他这次下了重手，把史蒂夫推在一边，转身冲着目标走去。史蒂夫又从后面扑过来，冬兵无暇顾及他，却忽然听到“咔哒”一声子弹上膛的声音，后腰上被什么东西抵住了。他错愕地回头，发现自己的管理员正用从未有过的冷峻表情瞪视着自己。  
“立刻离开这里，士兵，这是命令。”  
冬兵不管不顾地回过头，这次却似乎故意置气示威一样慢慢地走，把后背整个暴露在管理员的枪口下。  
史蒂夫只觉得自己如坠冰窖，这几天慢慢在胸口聚起来的那种温暖的情绪顿时冻硬了大半。他自然下不去手，于公，他的任务还连个影子都没完成，六个冬日战士才见到一个，这时候要是伤了他当然前功尽弃；于私，虽然心里不甘不愿不想承认，他宁可自己替这个冷血的杀手死了……人真没道理，有些东西就是这么不讲道理。  
站在冬兵的立场上他当然没做错什么，是他把用来约束自己的道德加到了冬兵身上……可是什么样的人才会不顾惜自己的性命也要去残害别人呢？况且是那么小的一个孩子。  
小姑娘忽然小声抽噎起来，她似乎预见到自己绝无逃生的可能了，抱紧怀里的小熊闭上了眼睛。  
冬兵忽然停住了，脑海中有什么似曾相识的场景一瞬即逝，他想抓住那个片段，却头疼起来。

颤抖着四下望了望，冬兵掠过小女孩捡回了自己扔出去的第一把小刀，飞快地翻过围墙离开了。

他们回去的路上一句话都没说，再之后汇报任务的时候也没说。上级摸了摸冬兵的头发，像摸一只温驯忠诚的小狼狗。  
“做得好，我的孩子。”他们都没提起那个死里逃生的小姑娘。  
回到宿舍的时候已经是下半夜了，可谁都没心情睡觉。史蒂夫自顾自地开门进屋，给他留了门，却发泄似的把外套狠狠摔在地上。  
冬兵站在门口，他似乎犹豫了一阵子，然后轻轻地关上了门。  
史蒂夫隔了半晌才缓缓回头，那只小豹子已经把自己关在门外了。  
他颓然坐在地上，揪住了自己的头发，眼睛里不知何时已经蓄满了泪水。“我该拿你怎么办？让我拿你怎么办呢……”  
他也抱着膝盖坐在地上，不到半个小时就开始觉得腰腿酸麻，可想冬兵这些年不知道为这个吃了多少苦。这个念头刚起，他就恨不得推开门冲出去把冬兵抱回来，给他裹好柔软温暖的毯子，给他第一杯加了糖的热牛奶，给他挨饿受冻的小豹子喂点高糖高热的小零食。  
他走到门口，又折返回来，反复几次还是重新坐下了。  
外面安静得让人烦闷又恐慌，史蒂夫很想冲着黑漆漆的夜幕大吼一声，但这样的发泄在这里必然不被允许。呃，除非你喊的是九头蛇万岁。  
这时候大约是凌晨三点或四点，一天中最黑最冷的时候，史蒂夫担心天永远不会亮了。冬兵没有未来，而爱上他的人也注定没有未来。  
史蒂夫推开窗户，凛冽的空气灌进来，他有些傻气地想着这样也算是陪着冬兵一起受冻了。要是太阳一直不升起来，我就陪着你在黑暗里死去吧。他这样想着，心里倒平静了不少。

他累了大半夜，这时候已经疲惫不堪，虽然冷得脚趾发麻却还是渐渐睡了过去。  
不知过了多久，门外忽然响起沉重的脚步声。史蒂夫紧接着听到冬兵在门外痛哼了一声。他连忙闯出来，发现两名九头蛇特工正拖着冬兵走回来，后者正瘫软着任人摆布。  
“你们干什么！”史蒂夫说着就要冲上来抢人。  
“起得好早，兄弟。”其中一个招呼他。  
“你们把他怎么了？”史蒂夫一把夺过冬兵，冲两人吼道。可是他想不明白，自己睡得很浅，这些人不可能在他毫无察觉的时候带走冬兵，除非冬兵是乖乖跟着他们走的。  
“不是我们，我们没这个权限。”其中一个人解释，“刚带着他去做了定期的‘检查’和‘巩固’而已，冬日战士这次完成任务出了纰漏。”  
史蒂夫立刻警觉起来，“什么？”  
“怪不到你头上。”那个特工拍着他的肩膀安慰，“要不就连着你一起去带去了，听说他这样也不是一次两次了。”  
“他怎样？”  
“你刚醒还没看到新闻，他又放走了一个没灭口，那个目击者告诉警方‘凶手有一条银色的左臂’。这是很严重的……你知道的，非常时期，虽然我们的事业是高尚的，却不得不低调行事……”  
后面的话史蒂夫已经听不清楚了，他想冲着这两个人脑门上各开一枪，想冲着九头蛇的上司开很多枪，想把这个破基地、以及其它的九头蛇基地统统炸毁，连地基都不剩。  
但他当然不能那么做，现在还不能，他不是超级英雄，没法放任自己的愤怒。  
“资产没事吧？会不会影响使用……”  
“只是一点神经毒素，外加电刑。不过说实话，对于这些顽固的家伙，还是洗脑最有用。”  
“洗脑？”史蒂夫的声音还是变了调。  
“是的，惊讶吧……居然还有这样死不悔改的人，得靠洗脑才能理解组织的伟大。”

史蒂夫不记得自己是怎么回到房间里的了，冬兵软倒在他怀里，第一次这样安静又温顺，上衣被汗水打湿，又被外面的冷风冻硬实了。  
他替冬兵除下上衣和外裤，把他整个人裹进被子，又倒来一杯温水递到冬兵嘴边。冬兵虚弱得抬不起头，却还是倔强地闭上眼睛不理他，脸上泛起怒色。  
“你还记得我吗？”史蒂夫低声问他。  
“记得，长官，我还记得您的每一条‘命令’。”他说话时气息不大稳，嗓音也嘶哑虚脱，却还不忘讽刺史蒂夫一句。  
史蒂夫慌张起来，还没等他想出什么解释，冬兵又低低地补了一句：“不用担心，我没有出卖您。”  
他还想说什么，史蒂夫第一次这么怕听到他的声音。他猛地低下头含住了冬兵的舌尖，热切又绝望地吻他，似乎想借着舌尖的交缠把一腔心事吐露给他听。  
冬兵下意识地咬了一下，一丝血腥味顿时在口腔里蔓延开来，他慌忙松开了牙齿。  
史蒂夫恍若不觉，双手捧住了他冻得发疼的脸颊。

等他终于喘着粗气放开，心里甚至更绝望了。他不知道自己为什么会选择在这个时候对无力挣脱的冬兵做这种事，尤其是在他刚刚害得冬兵被洗脑之后。  
“你在这里休息吧，我去给你拿点吃的。”他把冬兵放在床上，重新给他喂了点水。“以后要是不想看到我，我就睡外面。”他说着转身就往厨房走，没指望冬兵还会接他的话茬。  
“他们这次没给我洗脑，有个人说我的大脑已经经不起这些了。”冬兵忽然小声说。  
“但我还是什么也想不起来，但我知道我不想杀她，我甚至……”他犹豫地看着史蒂夫。刚接受过一次惩罚，他不能不害怕面前的这个管理员和他一系列反常的举动，都是组织安排来试探他的。  
史蒂夫屏着呼吸等他说下去，不安地动了动喉结。  
“我甚至不想杀他”，他忽然越说越委屈，嘴角不自觉地扁了扁，慢慢带上了哭腔。“我不想杀人，谁都不想杀……”  
史蒂夫两步跨过来把冬兵搂在怀里，手忙脚乱地擦拭他眼角渗出来的泪水。冬兵像个受尽了委屈的孩子，劫后余生一般地揪紧了他的衣角，小声抽泣着。  
等他终于哭完，红着眼睛抬起头，发现史蒂夫的眼泪也已经流到了腮边。冬兵颤巍巍地想举起手替他擦拭，史蒂夫一把捉住他的手腕，捂在了自己心口。  
“我不太记得这是什么意思了。”冬兵苍白的脸上忽然泛起一丝血色，他舔了舔嘴唇，意思是指刚才那个吻。  
“但我觉得这是好的意思，这是……”他找不出一个合适的词汇，看了看史蒂夫，忽然有些惭愧又抱歉地低下头。  
“这是爱你的意思。”史蒂夫抱紧他悄声说。  
“什么叫爱？”  
“就是，呃，看到你就特别开心，觉得你是世界上最好的。”  
“我爱昨天下午吃的那种饼干。”冬兵抬起头眨了眨眼睛，“这个算吗？”  
“不太一样……”史蒂夫一时哭笑不得。  
“还有……想对你好，想让你每天能安安稳稳睡到自然醒，想把所有小饼干都送给你一个人，想让你永远不用再做自己不愿意做的事情，想一直陪着你抱着你到死都不分开。”  
冬兵看着他琢磨了一阵子，忽然问道：“送给我一个人……所以昨天的小饼干你并不是觉得不好吃，是因为我爱它，对吗？”  
史蒂夫顿时酸成了一整颗柠檬，“……也可以这么理解”。  
冬兵快活地扇动了两下睫毛，学着史蒂夫的样子凑了过去，在对方的唇瓣上轻轻舔了一下。


End file.
